


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Heist Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is obviously based of the song, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by The Offspring.  I'm not sure how I feel about this fic, but might as well post it anyway, as it's been way to long since my last Fake AH crew fic. Also, this song, I felt, was perfect for them, and had this idea and immediately wrote this, and if you haven't listened to it, you definitely should.Anyway, Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based of the song, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by The Offspring. I'm not sure how I feel about this fic, but might as well post it anyway, as it's been way to long since my last Fake AH crew fic. Also, this song, I felt, was perfect for them, and had this idea and immediately wrote this, and if you haven't listened to it, you definitely should.  
> Anyway, Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

The Vagabond, Mad King, Ryan -whoever he is today- is insane, Ray discovered. The crew were in the middle of a heist, Ryan, deciding he was on a murder break, joined Ray in his sniper’s nest. The heist was simple, and was going incredibly smoothly, even with Ryan distracting Ray.

“Hey, get that guy!” Ryan laughs, excitedly pointing into the street.

“What guy, stop asking me to kill people, aren’t you on a murder break?” Ray muttered back, trying to focus on the police arriving at the bank.

“Sure, I am, but you’re not.” He smirked, and Ray rolled his eyes.

“I should have expected that…” Ray sighed back. Ryan pouted, desperately wanting Ray’s attention.

“Ray… please.” He asked, in a voice way to sweet for a psychopath.

“Ryan, let Ray do his job, and Ray keep these polic-“Geoff’s voice crackled over the comms, but Ryan removed his and Ray’s earpieces, tossing them into the street.

Ray rolled his eyes and turned to Ryan with a deadpan stare, Ryan just smiling in return. Ray continued to pick off the police, leaning back in his typical casual manner. Ryan rested his head on Ray shoulder, whilst staring directly at him.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go down there and have some fun myself…” Ryan huffed, crossing his arms like a child.

“No, you don’t have a gun on you, and the police will recognise your mask immediately. Stay with me.” Ray said, quickly.

“Aww, you’re worried about me!” Ryan teased, but standing up, getting ready to leave.

“I hate you, just sit back down.” Ray sighed again, lining up a shot with an armed police officer.

Ray started to take shoots around the guys feet, causing him to jump around weirdly. Ryan started laughing, slowly sitting back down. Ray smiled, relieved Ryan wasn’t about to leave.

“Haha, now dance fucker dance!” He laughed, Ray starting to show off to Ryan, making multiple officers ‘dance’. Though, the police located them, and began diving into cover, shooting up at their nest.

Ryan slide his hand under Ray’s jumper, grabbing the pistol Ray stuffed there before the heist, and started returning fire, although, purposely not hitting any of the officers.

Ray begins panicking at the large number of officers beginning to swarm them. Ryan, notices his tension, and decides on a new tactic. He throws his gun, successfully hitting an officer in the head, and knocking him out, then turns to Ray, and pulls him into a kiss.

Ray freezes, then, when Ryan pulls away, stares at him, only just remembering to close his mouth.

“You need to relax, let me see the lightning in your eyes, and hit ‘em right between the eyes.” Ryan smiles, and Ray, for some unknown reason, listens to his advice. He relaxes again, settling down to lean against Ryan. He starts nailing them perfectly in the head, and they start dropping in the street, littering the floor.

“See ‘em running for their lives?” Ray asks cockily, shooting them in the back of the head, as they begin to retreat. Ryan grins in response, impressed at the display.

“You’re gonna go far, kid.” Ryan sighs, and closes his eyes, peacefully listening faint explosions, polices sirens, and the steady shots of the sniper.

Ryan is insane, but, then again, for being friends with him, isn’t Ray.


End file.
